the aura awakens
by bluemew2025
Summary: ash goes on an adventure meeting friends along the way but he doesn't tell them about the power he has been hiding from them... oh wait yeah he also kinda may or may not have been experimented on hehe *sweatdrop
1. Chapter 1

**Hi im baaaaack and with the rewrite witch -OHHHHHH- will probably be as bad as the original meh what can you do does anyone have a BONE to pick with me then just say so**

 **sans: I have nothing to do with the story little mew over here have just been playing too much undertale**

 **me: I have not! … ok maybe just a teeny tiny bit too much heh**

 **Pikachu: hey dont leave me out! Im gonna be in this rewrite faster than the other one riiiiiiight**

 **me: maaaybe *smug grin**

 **pikachu: ohhh you are gonna have a bad time!**

 **Me: ok lets stop with these undertale refrences and juts start**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon all rights go to nintendo and game freak**

poke speech: **"hello"**

human speech: "hello"

thoughts: _why am I thinking hello?_

Ash felt the familiar feeling of waking up he felt his eye lids slowly slide upwards to reveal his hazel/amber/chocolate eyes ash had no idea where he was last thing he remembered was him playing in the forest with the pokemon then he fell asleep ash now looked at his surroundings he was lying on a small white bed in a gray room. Over the door behind him was a sign with the numbers 108 put on it there was nothing else in the room he couldn't get up from the bed whoever had put him here knew he would try to go so he couldn't do anything just wait. About an hour later ash hears something the sound of a door opening he looked over to the door ash saw one scientist with a white lab coat walking up to where he was lying he looked a bit on him nodding against the door several people in white lab coats came through the door each with a syringe in their hand (eh eh) they walked up to him they injected one blue colored syringe into his arm he started to feel sleepy the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the men walking out of the room. When ash woke up later he had no idea where he was he wasn't in that lab anymore he shivered just thinking about it the cold air no windows "yeah id rather not go back there" ash said to himself ash looked at his surroundings he was in a forest the trees shadows where dancing in the light of the day while the pidgeys where chirping and the plain field of grass he was standing on felt nice against his bare feet wait bare feet! Ash didn't remember taking of his shoes! He looked and saw exactly that they were gone ash now realised that his sense of smell and hearing was much better than before he could hear the pidgeys chirping very good and smell the food that his mom was cooking at home wait! His mom! He hadn't thought of her he started running home much faster than he normally could he felt the rush of air on his skin the breeze of the wind was a nice warm feeling he kept running til he came home the door was fine oak wood his mom was inside making lunch ash knocked on the door gently

before hearing gentle steps towards the door his mom opened it she had red brown hair with hazel eyes and was wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt with white shoes this was how ash's mom usually looked she was a nice woman who always tried to help the best way she could when she opened the door she was shocked to say the least she looked at ash and she cried tears of joy "ash! Ash! Oh ash! Where have you been all this time!" his mom cried out ash looked down and with same felt two other emotions these were sadness for how sad his mother was and anger for the people who took him away from his mom he promised himself one thing he would find them and make them pay! But now he was just happy to be with his mom _if shes happy then im happy_ he thought. Ash then came in to eat lunch yay his mom had made chicken breast surrounded with bacon and cheese and fries with a side of sauce.

Delia looked at ash in a weird way it was **ALMOST** creepy and she decided not to tell ash how he looked until after lunch it was only two years til he will be able to go on a journey and she was actually a bit scared _ash is a smart kid he will probably be ok out there_ Delia always told herself

that it would work out for ash he will survive out there well she always had an itching feeling that bad oh yes really bad stuff would happen to him _well if that happen his Pokemon will help him_ she thought she looked at him again and thought _well now I will just_ _be happy with hi the time I have_ she then smiled and kept on eating.

Ash was eating like there was no tomorrow and really liked being with his mom he thought of all the memories he had with her he remembered her learning him to ride a bike to how to treat Pokemon and reading stories about someone called 'the chosen one' he cherished those memories _those were good times_ he thought with a smile while looking at his mother she smiled back with her caring smile ash then ate his food put the dishes in the washing machine (d-dont ask) but before he could keep going his mom stopped him and held up mirror with a saddened look on her face ash looks in the mirror and passes out.

 **Me: ohhhh what could have been in the mirror to put him in a state of 'bones'**

 **sans:** **oh shut up that's not how you do a joke this is hey athour youre bad at writing they should make you a 'skullture'**

 **Me: oh shut up youre not even supposed to be here well see you guys next time on ash's bacon munching wait wrong script *blushes* I meant ash's aura awakening mewchild 22 signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! i'm finally back the reason i wasn't updating was well first of all lazyness and i got a new computer. so it took a while for me to set everything up. i will probably never do any long athour notes but i will try to keep updating as soon as possible. and i got a new story in progress and that will come out soon and i will try harder much harder.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon all rights go to game freak and nintendo.**

Ash woke up with a really big headache. He had sworn he was in the living room a minute ago and why was he feeling so small. he didn't really think of it that much and decided to go ask his mom about why he was sleeping in the middle of the day. I mean who would be sleeping at 2 pm on a sunday even if he was only 8. when he came down the stairs his mom freaked out.

She looked at me in shock and said in a stuttering voice "ash is that you?". Ashlooked at her confused and said "of course it's me why wouldn't it be and why are you so tall?". his mom answered with "ash do you remember what happened before you passed out". _passed out i never passed out!_ Ash thought "what do you mean passed out?". "Ash dear here you go" Delia said as she handed him a mirror. Ash was shocked to say the least he almost passed out AGAIN. He wasn't a human anymore but a small blue and black jackal pokemon. He still had his hazel eyes but that wasn't what bothered him what bothered him was the lack of looking even remotely close to human. This wasn't him he was a human Ash thought. And he sure was human cuz almost out of nowhere he started growing. and thankfully his clothes cam with the transformation. he had now fully transformed back to human the only one thing separating him from his humanity was that he still had his pokemon ears and he had a tail sticking out of his pants. Delia looked over at Ash shocked again over his sons transformation he looked the same the only difference was his extra features. Ash felt on top of his head yep there was definitly two ears there and they were real. That would mean his tail was also real! And he had school tomorrow. What would he do what would he do ahhh. "mom what should i do have school tomorrow help!". Delia thought of something and said it to Ash "couldn't you pretend that the ears and the tails are clothes or decoration". That was actually a pretty good idea he could all of the kids who would ask him what the tail and stuff were about that it was just a costume. "thanks mom whats the the time?". "eerrm 9 pm! but it was just 2 pm what happened" Delia said. Ash was also shocked but he decided to go to sleep. he ate dinner, he brushed his teeth, and went to sleep.

When Ash woke up the next day he was still in his human form. _thats good i didn't know how i did that earlier anyway_ Ash thought. when he went down to say good morning to his mom he only noticed a bag and a piece of paper. It said "Hi Ash, sorry i went to work early today to get some things done before everyone comes. Bye sweety have fun at school". Ash smiled at that he then made a sandwich and drank some milk. When he went to school he saw his rival on the road also on his way to school Gary oak. He looked over with a snobby face and said "hey ash what are you doing with that costume are you gonna dress up for halloween in june". Ash decided to ignore him and kept going on his way to school. when he got to the school he took a big breath and said quietly **"i hope no one notices"** and went in not even realizing he spoke in poke-speech.

 **well that's a wrap for this chapter if anyone was wondering yes this was filler and yes i am not coming up with anything new so i'll update this story when i can. And about that other story i was working well lets just say it has my favorite pokemon in it mew well see you later bye!**

 **#reasonforchangingnamewasididn'tliketheotherone**


End file.
